Bleach Revealed
by Nixie the Bloody Pixie
Summary: Having been transported to an unknown place, the cast of Bleach must now watch their future unfold before their very eyes. Will they endure? Will their lives ever be the same? Will their sanity still be in one piece? And also... who the Hell is S.K.?


**I don't own Bleach, like, at all! If I did then Ichigo would be my personal manservice!**

This story was inspired by _Fallen Crest_'s Fullmetal Alchemist story _Truth Revealed _and takes place just before Ichigo and Co. runs off to Soul Society to save our dearest little Rukia from execution.

**Bold- something happens in the episode**

Regular talking/actions

* * *

**Episode 1: The Day I became a **_**Shinigami**_

Everyone stared at one another in confusion as they looked around. They had just been doing their normal business when all of a sudden a bright light had blinded them momentarily, and now they were all in what appeared to be a rather lusciously decorated lobby large enough to hold two entire Squads. The floor was covered by a rather thick, fluffy gray carpet, and all over the place stood couches, bean sacks, loveseats, comfy chairs, as well as small tables and coffee tables. To the left of the room were two large hallways that lead to several doors, as well as what appeared to be a rather big kitchen. In front of everyone assembled was what appeared to be a screen the size of a movie theater screen.

"R-Rukia? How are you here? What the Hell is going on? Oi, Hat'n Clogs, talk to me!" Ichigo growled as he stared at the petite Soul Reaper before him, only to look around in the room. In the room were Orihime, Chad, Uryuu, Urahara, his dad, Rukia, a woman with a purple ponytail, several women and men he had no idea who were, as well as two faces he never thought he would see so soon: Renji, and Byakuya.

"You two…" Ichigo snarled menacingly, reaching to his back to try and grab Zangetsu, only to fumble in the air behind his head. Renji and Byakuya were both glaring at him with surprise, but their attention was immediately shifted towards their nonexistent weapons as well.

"What the hell happened to my Zabimaru?" Renji shouted as he whirled around himself, trying to see where his Zanpakuto was placed, while Byakuya merely narrowed his eyes, and quickly scanned the room. It seemed that many of his colleagues were gathered here, as well as several disgraced or traitorous former members of the Thirteen Court Guard Squads, but none of those people still had their zanpakuto.

"Alright Ichigo, what is going on here? What did you do?" Uryuu growled, earning a scowl from the adolescent who turned around to face the Quincy.

"I didn't do jack! The last thing I remember was that we were going to the Soul Society to bring back Rukia! I don't even know how to transport people to other places!"

The two young men kept on glaring at each other, completely ignoring the rest of the tense gathering, who shifted between glaring at a group of eight young people, who in turn kept glaring right back at the uniformed Soul Reapers.

"Well, well, if it isn't Head Captain Yamamoto himself…" one of the men, a blonde, drawled as he glared at the oldest looking of the Soul Reapers.

"Shinji Hirako... I thought that you and your little ragtag team no longer was alive." the old man stated calmly, gripping tightly around his cane, but his burning eyes betrayed his calm demeanor.

"Just what the hell do you think tha—…" a rather short girl started ranting, only for Shinji to slam his hand before her mouth, effectively silencing her.

"Hiyori, why don't you just go bother Kisuke if ya have to speak." Shinji growled before throwing the swearing girl in Urahara's and the purple-haired woman's direction, earning a scowl from said people.

"Well hello Hiyori! Been quite a while, huh?"

"Shut up, you blond bastard! When I get my hands on those stuck up bastards sitting over there, then I'll—…"

"Ooh! She's a feisty one, huh? I say you let me have a go at her!" Kenpachi grinned as he looked at the much smaller girl, who gave him a seething glare before taking off her sandal to throw it at Shinji.

"OW! What the hell Hiyori?! That's dangerous!"

"Not as dangerous as the situation _you're_ gonna find yourself if, stupid!"

"Oh yeah, you little brat? Well then show me what you've got!"

"It'll be my pleasure, stupid baldy!"

"I'M NOT BALD!"

As the atmosphere grew more and more tense by the minute, small verbal fights began breaking out between the people gathered, without any end to it in the near future. Retsu Unohana looked at the bickering groups with a slight frown resting between her brows, and a small sigh escaped her lips before she cleared her throat, without getting much of a reaction. Frowning, she narrowed her eyes and cleared her throat once again, this time louder.

"_Ahem_!"

Again no one noticed her attempt to calm the tense crowd of bickering people, but as the normally calm and serene Captain stepped forward and clapped in her hands, everyone began quieting down as if they all had been given an internal signal from one another.

"Now, that's quite enough, everyone. It wouldn't be too much to ask if you all would just calm down, now would it?" Unohana asked serenely, as her gaze swept over the silent crowd, smiling every once in a while when someone gulped loudly if her eyes lingered at them for too long.

"Thank you... now, Head Captain, I believe that we should try to figure out just why we are here in the first place, yes?"

Unohana's suggestion brought up a few hushed agreeing murmurs, but those were quickly stopped when a bright flash of light filled the room, and loud exclaims of annoyance resonated within the giant room.

"What the hell was that?"

"Ow! My eyes!"

"This is so stupid!"

"Where's the Stealth Force when you need the damn ninjas?"

"Alright, Clownface, what did you do?"

"Oh silence, you vicious berserker! I had nothing to do with this, although the phenomenon is quite strange…"

As people continued growling about the bright light, Ichigo looked around as he rubbed his eyes, and suddenly found himself with a folded piece of, what appeared to be quite expensive, paper.

"What the hell… a letter?" Ichigo muttered as he slowly opened it up. As he quickly skimmed through the content, his eyebrows shot straight to his hairline. By now it seemed that everyone else had noticed the letter in Ichigo's hands, and curiously waited for him to finish skimming it.

"Well, kid, what's in the letter?" Shunsui asked curiously, getting more and more impatient by the minute, and Ichigo cleared his throat before he began reading the content.

"Well uh… _Dear those who have been gathered... _what a bunch of bullshit, we've all been forced to be here! _You have all been brought here to watch what will happen over the next many months. All weapons have been removed, along with your good or bad Kido-related skills being blocked… _Hmm, I wonder if that counts for you as well, Orihime… _The reason for this is so that you won't kill anyone while in here; this is especially directed towards Squad 11, and their Captain, Kenpachi Zaraki. Please do try to get along with each other while you're all in here. _Who the hell has this kind of sick humor? Me and my dad getting along would be like asking Hell to freeze over… _While watching this you will experience the pain inflicted by the wounds you will gain during your visit in this realm. The wounds themselves will not appear, but only the sensation of pain. _That really doesn't sound very good if you are considering my luck… _Without further distraction let the first episode begin. Sincerely S. K…._ Who the hell is S. K.?"

"Hell if I know, kid." Kenpachi growled as he leaned against the wall.

Uryuu pushed his glasses up on his nose, as he looked around with a tight expression on his face. All around him were Soul Reapers, Soul Reapers who might have had a role in the Quincy Extermination, and yet he couldn't even avenge his brethren? Whoever this S. K. was, he — or she, if it was a woman — was sure to have their ass kicked straight to Hell if he had a say in it.

"This could be a trick of some kind. If we have an unknown enemy, this could be a perfect way to isolate us from the rest of the Seireitei…" Hitsugaya muttered as he rubbed his chin, and shot a glare in Rangiku's direction when the busty blonde began making her way towards the kitchen. A few moments went by without anything happening but then shortly after a scream was heard, and Rangiku came running out of the kitchen with a pale face.

"I can't find it anywhere, Captain!"

"What is it, Rangiku?"

"The _sake_! There's no _sake_ anywhere!"

"I hardly think that _sake_ should be one of your worries, Rangiku. Care to tell me why there even should be alcohol in here, when it seems that there are a few humans who clearly are minors." Hitsugaya deadpanned as Rangiku's panicked expression sobered up and turned into a pout instead.

"But… but the _sake_…" she whined as she planted herself on a loveseat close by, and crossed her arms in an attempt to throw a silent tantrum instead of thinking about it like the rest of the Soul Reapers did.

"I don't think that this is the right time to think about having a drink, Lieutenant Matsumoto. Now, if we just sit down and see what this S.K. has in store for us, I'm sure we can find something to loosen up the atmosphere." Shunsui grinned as he pulled back his hat to reveal his big grin.

"Please, Captain, you should not encourage her to start drinking. She is able to beat you quite easily." Nanao muttered as her eyes flashed dangerously.

"Aww Nanao, have you no faith in me? I'll gladly take up the challenge if you want. Are you up for it later, Lieutenant?"

Rangiku's blue eyes lit up and with a delighted squeal she jumped up and down, until her Captain shot her a rather annoyed look.

"Let's just get this over with! I refuse to be in here for the rest of eternity!" Kenpachi roared as he sat down on one of the couches, and signaled to Ikkaku and Yumichika that they could join him and Yachiru.

Slowly everyone got seated, either keeping to themselves like Toshiro, or sitting down in groups like Ichigo, Chad, Orihime and Uryuu. As everyone got seated, Rukia ended up not really knowing where she should go. Right now she was a criminal, which meant that she probably shouldn't try to push her luck regarding either her brother or her Captain.

"Hey, Rukia, why don't you come over and sit with us?"

Orihime's chipper voice made Rukia's eyes widen. They really wanted to be her friends, even though she had practically betrayed their trust since they met.

"A-are you sure?" she muttered as she looked down at the ground with an uncertain expression on her face.

"We're not gonna shun you just because you didn't tell us every single detail about your past." Ichigo grinned as he patted a spot beside him on the couch the group had claimed. Rukia's eyes filled with warmth as a shaky smile lit up her face, and she practically flew over to the couch with her friends.

"Thank you… everyone…" she muttered softly just as the huge screen before them flashed to life.

**A blue sky dotted with a few fluffy clouds was shown only to disappear, and be replaced by Ichigo in front of an orange metal fence as well as a few letters in white boxes.**

"**Miageta yozora no hoshi-tachi no hikari"**

**A backside clad in jeans was shown as the next scene appeared, and showed Orihime tucking some of her hair behind an ear as well as Isshin dressed in disco clothes.**

"Nice clothes, Isshin. Where did you stow those beauties away to?" Urahara grinned as he hid his face behind his fan. The purple haired woman beside him snickered as well, but she didn't try to hide it from anyone. Isshin just wiggled his eyebrows cheekily, and stretched his arms above his head.

"Well, wouldn't _you_ like to know, Kisuke?"

Ichigo, however, sat with a mortified expression on his face, as he processed the fact that his father even had _tried_ to show himself in clothes like that.

"I swear I am going to commit parental homicide one of these days…" he muttered in annoyance, while rubbing his temples in an attempt to calm himself. Uryuu fought bravely not to break down in a fit of giggles, but one or two may have escaped because all of a sudden Ichigo was glaring at him with a scowl on his lips and quite menacing eyes.

**Yuzu and Karin then appeared clad in white dresses, and with a golden halo above their heads.**

"**Miageta yozora no hoshi-tachi no hikari"**

**Ichigo appeared in a thick black jacket with fur lining the hood, and a pair of goggles around his neck. Behind him stood Rukia, dressed in a white and blue dress, with her back turned. Then Orihime, Tatsuki, Chad, Uryuu, Keigo and Mizuiro appeared beside them, only to flip away one by one until only Ichigo and Rukia were left.**

"What was the meaning with the appearance of them if they just disappeared right after?" Ikkaku snorted as he shot a quick look at the group of teenagers, and narrowed his eyes. The one with the orange hair practically spewed spirit energy all over the place!

"Oh shush, Ikkaku, and let me look at this. I need to give my advice if something needs to be edited!" Yumichika exclaimed as he whacked Ikkaku in the back of his head, making the skinhead glare at him.

**The white silhouettes of Ichigo and Rukia was again shown as a stripe of red and blue rotated around, and then parted to reveal several pictures in orange and blue colors. Then the white, red and blue appeared and when the stripes closed, the word 'BLEACH' appeared in red letters as red and blue blocks flew around the edge of the screen. The background then faded to dark gray bricks that disappeared in squares, which revealed four people standing on a field of some sort.**

"'Bleach'? Seriously? That's the name of this show?" Ichigo snickered as he eyed the opening so far with raised eyebrows, apparently no longer affected by the fact that he had seen his father dressed like a disco-dancer.

"**Hitotsu futatsu kane no ne wa hibiku" **

**Uryuu was shown but then the screen diverted towards Chad instead. **

"**Kokoro no naka e to hiroku fukaku" **

"**Monogatari no you na hoshi no shizuku sono naka niwa hosoi senro kizuku"**

**The screen now turned again to reveal Rukia. **

"**Jikan to tomo ni jidai wa ugoku," the screen turned black for a moment, and then revealed Rukia sitting in a school uniform with trees and a blue sky in the background. **

"**Nagareru hoshi wa shizuka ni ugoku," then the screen shifted to reveal Kisuke Urahara standing with Jinta and Ururu.**

"I'm starting to think that this is about Rukia and you, Ichigo. It would only be fitting seeing as you are all over the opening sequence." Uryuu said with a small smirk, but frowned when he was met by a satisfied grin from Ichigo.

"Is that a speck of jealousy I detect in your voice, Uryuu?" Ichigo snickered as a strange gleam lit up his eyes, and Uryuu scowled right back at the snickering teen.

"Just you wait. One day I'll—"

"Shut up, Uryuu, we're watching this." Ichigo interrupted with a yawn, before turning his attention back to the opening sequence as the Quincy began grumbling lowly to himself in annoyance.

"**Me o tojite mimi o sumashite "Why?"", Urahara, smirking, and a black cat was shown on the screen which then flashed to picture the profile of Byakuya. **

""**G O D, why?""**

**Now the word 'BLEACH' was shown again, but this time on a black and white background which then changed to red as the silhouettes of Ichigo and Rukia, arguing, was shown.**

"**Hatate hikari makesu ni shikkari ima tokihanate dareka ni todoku made" **

**As Rukia and Ichigo walked away from each other, a small plushie fell where they had been standing just a few seconds ago, only to be stepped on by multiple feet.**

"**Eikou no hikari wa kono mukou ni kimi-tachi to tsukutteku Story"**

**Kon was shown in his plushie as he silently roared in rage.**

"What in the world was that?" Ukitake said as his brows met in a frown. Toys from the Human World weren't supposed to be moving around like that, and yet it seemed as if that lion-plushie had been alive.

"Kon? What the hell is _he_ of all things doing in the opening?" Ichigo exclaimed, momentarily forgetting that he was not only among his friends.

"Kon? Would you care to explain what he is, boy?" Soi Fon growled as she glared at the scowling teen.

"He's just some perverted Mod Soul. Heaven knows that if I didn't lock him up, he'd be using my body to hit on every girl in town." Ichigo growled as he glared at the screen where Kon had been just a moment ago.

Several of the Soul Reapers present looked in surprise at Ichigo, who didn't seem to pay any attention to it. It seemed that some Mod Souls had survived the purge after Project Spearhead had been scrapped, after all.

**Now Rukia was shown trying to balance on wooden poles with Ichigo, Keigo, Mizuiro, Tatsuki and Orihime behind her.**

"**Miageta yozora no hoshi-tachi no hikari"**

**A pair of running legs was shown, which then turned into a gray silhouette of Ichigo swinging around a huge sword against several Soul Reapers around him.**

"**Inishie no omoi negai ga jidai koe"**

**Ichigo was then shown swinging his sword against the last standing Soul Reaper.**

"**Iroaseru koto naku todoku"**

"Damn kid… ya got skill, I'll give ya that!" Shunsui said with a grin as he glanced at Ichigo who nodded back at him, wordlessly accepting what the Captain said.

"Hmm, he _does_ have some skill but no finesse. You'll need some training, young man." Ukitake agreed as he too looked at Ichigo with a gentle smile on his face.

Ichigo was looking at the two men in wonder. Those two were really strong, he could easily feel their strength, but they seemed so… _easygoing_ instead of super serious like he had expected the entire bunch, dressed in those white coats like Byakuya's, to be.

"Thanks, I guess…" Ichigo trailed off, unsure how to respond, before returning his attention to the screen.

**The scene switched to Orihime and Tatsuki using spraypaint to make a red cloud on the screen.**

"**Kirari hitomi ni utsuru dareka no sakebi kaze no omoi o" **

**Orihime and Tatsuki then ran away from the screen that changed to dark concrete.**

"**Tsuki ni negai o chikara aru kagiri ikitekun da, kyou mo"**

**Several feet were shown running on the concrete, each leaving behind a mark in bright paint.**

"**Miageta yozora no hoshi-tachi no hikari"**

**Ichigo was shown as the screen spun around him. Then the screen changed again to a green background, with a spinning object where 'BLEACH' was written on. **

"**Inishie no omoi negai ga jidai koe"**

**When the object stopped moving, Ichigo and Rukia were shown from the shoulders and up.**

"**Iroaseru koto naku todoku"**

**The screen now turned white as several pictures of Ichigo, Rukia, Kon, Chad, Orihime, Uryuu, Urahara, and his helpers in his shop, appeared moving around.**

"**Bokura no omoi mo itsuka dareka no mune ni"**

**Finally the pictures stopped moving around.**

"**Hikari tsuzuke yo ano hoshi no you ni"**

The screen turned black and left the spectators silent for a moment.

"That… disturbed me quite a bit." Toshiro muttered from his place in a teal bean sack he had claimed as his own for the time being.

Some were chuckling softly to themselves, while others were looking at the screen like it was the most annoying and horrible thing they had ever laid eyes on.

"I loved it! All those colors and different outfits were so exciting to see! Ichigo, do you have a jacket like that in real life?" Orihime asked eagerly as she waited for her crush to answer.

"No way am I ever going to be seen wearing _that_ strange contraption someone decided that I should wear." Ichigo growled. There was no way in Hell that he was going outside dressed like that. He looked like a burglar for crying out loud!

**Mysterious music began as jagged cliff-like formations were shown. Slowly a strange shadow began spreading over the ground. Slowly, even more shadows formed together into a much larger one. When the music began to get a more upbeat tone, a large drop was shown being drawn up towards the sky. Then, the scenery changed to show the drops fall down towards Karakura Town at night.**

"**We stand in awe before that which cannot be seen." Rukia's voice sounded, as a riverbed was shown when two large shadows crashed down onto the dusty path. "And we respect with every fiber that which cannot be explained."**

**The full moon was shown as a black butterfly fluttered towards it. Then Rukia was shown standing on a telephone pole, looking at the moon with emotionless eyes. Slowly the camera moved to show her face sideways.**

"**I sense strong Spirit Energy close by." Rukia muttered aloud to herself, before jumping from her pole to another only to jump out over the city.**

"Jumping around on poles like that ain't one of your new hobbies, are they Rukia?" Ichigo joked, grinning down at the frowning Rukia who kept looking up at the screen.

"Those two Hollows… one of them looked like the one at your house that night…"

Immediately Ichigo's attention was back at the screen, paying deep concentration to whatever would occur next.

'**And so fell the Sword of Fate…' appeared on the screen as Rukia flew through the air.**

**Suddenly the scene was replaced by a light gray background, with the shadow of a butterfly and the number 1 was shown.**

'**BLEACH 1' was written in white above the shadows.**

"Well… that certainly was quite the gloomy opening…" Renji muttered as he quickly glanced at his Captain.

Byakuya didn't seem to even have glanced at Rukia the entire time they'd been here. It was as if she was nothing more than thin air to him.

**The scene now changed to late afternoon. A wrecked skateboard was shown lying on the ground as a bunch of young men were standing around someone.**

"**You got a deathwish, pal? Nobody jumps one of my boys, and lives to tell about it."**

Ichigo groaned loudly as he buried his face in his hands.

"What's wrong, Ichigo?" Rukia asked cautiously, raising an eyebrow as she watched her friend start muttering numerous threats.

"It's nothing… just punks I've dealt with before…" Ichigo groaned.

"If you're sure…" Rukia trailed off, not so sure that it was nothing after all.

**Ichigo was seen rubbing the side of his head from behind.**

"**Hmm." Ichigo said, agitating the hoodlum before him.**

"**That's all ya gotta say?"**

**The hoodlum charged Ichigo with fists raised, only to be met by a foot directly planted in his face.**

"**Ompf!" he groaned as he fell to the ground, and Ichigo began stomping on the small on his back.**

"**Lil' Yom is down, we gotta help him!" one of the boys in the background cried out.**

"**Are you crazy?" one with a ponytail muttered.**

"**No way am I taking on that psycho!"**

Ichigo huffed in annoyance.

"Damn those guys. They could've just left that vase alone…" he muttered, drawing curious looks his way.

"Is there something you want to say for yourself, Ichigo? You seem pretty violent…" Uryuu said only to be jumped by Isshin.

"And his daddy was the one to teach him that move! Good job, son!" Isshin exclaimed loudly before he was met by a foot in his face, making him fly through the air and land in a corner.

"Stop acting like that, you damn idiot! What do you think people are going to believe?!" Ichigo exclaimed angrily before stomping over to his father, and dragged him away.

"Just continue watching this, I have something to talk about with my dad." he growled as he disappeared into the hallway, and left the group speechless.

"Captain… w-wasn't that…" Rangiku began, but was shut up by a single look from the Head Captain.

"This is not the place to reveal such things, Squad 10 Lieutenant, Rangiku Matsumoto." the old man said sternly, and slammed his cane into the thick carpet to express the seriousness of the situation.

"The Head Captain is right, Rangiku. This is not the time, nor place, to talk about this." Hitsugaya agreed, as he kept on shooting looks towards the hallway where Ichigo and Isshin had disappeared into.

"Someone should definitely go to make sure that Ichigo doesn't commit murder with the first pointy object he finds." Kisuke added as he kept on fanning his face, not bothering to hide the smirk plastered on his lips.

"I'll go. That'll give me an excuse to talk to the kid anyways." the woman with the purple hair grinned as she disappeared in a blur, leaving all the humans of the group gaping.

"What was—?"

"Flashstep. Soul Reaper's only." Kisuke interrupted Uryuu, as the Quincy looked at the spot where the woman had been just mere seconds ago.

"Can we move on?" Unohana asked with a smile, and received several nods at once. Nobody wanted to anger the beautiful Captain of Squad 4.

**The first hoodlum's face was shown getting kicked into the cracking pavement by Ichigo, who tightly clenched his hand.**

"**Now listen up, you punk scum! Do you see that?"**

**Ichigo pointed at a small vase with a few flowers knocked over on the ground and the water slowly leaking out.**

"What a bunch of disrespectful brats! Knocking over a memorial vase like that really is bad manners!" Shunsui growled softly to himself, earning a few raised eyebrows in the process.

**As upbeat music began, Ichigo was shown from behind apparently starting to scare the hoodlums still standing.**

"**First question: what do you think that is? You, the one in the middle, answer!"**

**The hoodlum in the middle stiffened before he looked at both of his friends.**

"**Wait, you're talking to me?"**

**The screen zoomed in on his face.**

"**I guess somebody left those flowers for some kid who got killed here."**

"**Correct!" **

**In a few seconds Ichigo moved to kick the young man in the face, making him fall backwards with a scream.**

"Now _that's_ what I'm all in for! Kid seems to have some skill in more than just swords!" Kenpachi grinned, and Yachiru popped up on his shoulder.

"But Kenny, I thought that you loved playing around with swords!"

"Oh I do, Yachiru, but I want more than just swinging around a damn piece of metal."

Everyone tuned away from the starting argument between adoptive father and daughter, and instead focus on the screen.

"**Now the next question… that vase over there… why is it lying on its side?" Ichigo asked, still in the position to kick the two remaining hoodlums.**

"**I guess one of us knocked it over when we were skateboarding through here… we didn****—****…"**

**The hoodlum speaking was interrupted when Ichigo kicked both to the ground in a blur only to loom over them like a demon.**

"**You guys catch on fast." Ichigo said cheerily before he continued, "NOW GO AND APOLOGIZE, OR ELSE THE NEXT TIME THE FLOWERS WILL BE FOR YOU!"**

**Behind Ichigo appeared flames like he was some kind of demon, and his canines were portrayed as fangs, making the hoodlums scream femininely.**

"**We're sorry!"**

Several people broke out in laughter at the sight of Ichigo scaring the life out of the hoodlums. They had to admit that it _was_ incredibly amusing to watch.

"Now, _that_ is funny! We ought to have more scenes like that!" Renji snickered.

**Ichigo was shown with crossed arms looking after the running hoodlums.**

"**There, that ought to keep those punks from showing their ugly faces around here." he grumbled before turning around to look at the little vase where a young see-through girl appeared.**

"**Sorry about all that. I'll bring you some new flowers tomorrow." Ichigo said to the girl, who smiled softly back at him.**

"**Thank you for coming to my defense. I think finally I'll be able to rest peacefully." the girl said softly as she held on to the lamp post beside her.**

"Oh my… that's Kasumi…" Orihime whispered softly, covering her mouth as tears appeared in the corners of her eyes.

"What's wrong Orihime? You knew her?" Chad asked softly.

Orihime nodded and rubbed her eyes before answering her friend.

"Yeah, I did. Her name is Kasumi Hokusai, **[1] **and I used to babysit her when she was younger. I knew that a girl had been killed, but I didn't know that it was her…" Orihime whispered, sniffling lightly as tears began welling up in her eyes.

**Ichigo bowed down to pick up the bottle.**

"**No problem. After all, you deserve to rest in peace." Ichigo said, and walked away while waving his hand at the small girl.**

"Now that's not something we see every day. Ichigo is actually being polite." Uryuu chuckled as he watched the scene, and pushed his glasses up further on his nose. Despite what many might be thinking about him, it seemed that Ichigo had a really soft spot for kids, especially small girls.

***with Ichigo and Isshin***

"I have had enough of this, Dad! Either you behave, or I'll lock you up somewhere you _won't _escape! At least then I'll be able to shoot down Karin's thoughts about you being Houdini!" Ichigo snarled as he dragged his father by the ear down through the hallways, until they reached a secluded bedroom.

"Son, you don't understand why I'm—"

"Like Hell I understand! But that doesn't give you the right to act like a freaking moron!" Ichigo snarled.

Isshin looked at his furious son with calm eyes.

"There's an explanation for this, Ichigo, but you're not ready to hear it. And, I'm not ready to tell you either." Isshin reasoned, seeming to take all of this rather easily.

"Your father is right, Ichigo. When he'll tell you why he acts like he does, both of you have to be mentally prepared for it."

Both men turned around to see the woman with the purple hair and golden eyes stand, with a smirk on her lips, leaning against the open door.

"I'm glad it's you who came. Anyone else might just have spilled it."

"Oh, you know I can't resist teasing the kid. I haven't seen him since he was around three." the woman said with a grin, before reaching out her hand out towards Ichigo.

"Nice meeting you, again, might I add." the woman said as they shook hands, still grinning like the Cheshire Cat.

"So… who is this?"

"And he doesn't even recognize me?! Isshin, what did you do to all those photos you took of us all together?" the woman exclaimed as she glared at the blushing doctor.

"I… err…"

"I ain't helping you, Dad. Get yourself out of this one." Ichigo scoffed before turning his attention back to the woman.

"I'll go back to the others. Seems like you two need to talk about something private."

The woman nodded with the same wide grin on her lips as Ichigo began walking back through the hallway.

***back in the main room***

Ichigo walked in without his father and wordlessly made his way back to his friends.

"Where's your father?" Chad asked curiously but Ichigo just shook his head softly.

"Talking to the lady beside Mr. Hat'n Clogs. Private stuff, apparently." he muttered back before turning to Rukia.

"So, what'd I miss?"

"Oh, just you beating the daylights out of a few hoodlums, and speaking to a dead girl." she replied softly, and watched a satisfied grin appear on his face.

**The scenery changed to show the front of the Kurosaki Clinic in the night.**

"**My name is Ichigo Kurosaki. I'm fifteen years old, so I'm a High School student."**

**Ichigo was shown walking towards the clinic.**

"**My family runs a medical clinic here in town. Maybe it's because we're entrusted with the lives of the living, not sure, but for as long as I can remember, I've been able to see the souls of the dearly departed."**

**Ichigo walked through a small gate, and casually made his way towards the door.**

**A door opened up to reveal Ichigo walking in.**

"**I'm hom****—****" Ichigo began, only to be met by a vicious kick to the face by Isshin.**

"SON OF A BITCH!" Ichigo roared as pain flared up in his head, and he stared at the screen in horror. _'The letter wasn't kidding about the pain! Damn, that hurt like a bitch!'_

"Ichigo, what's wrong?" Orihime asked worriedly but Ichigo waved her concern off.

"It's nothing. Just the pain factor that took me by surprise, Orihime, don't you worry about it. Damn, I don't remember that it hurt _that_ much…" he growled while staring at the screen, not noticing that his father was inching his way over to his spot beside Urahara and the mysterious woman.

**Ichigo landed awkwardly on his back and Isshin was shown standing in the background, dressed in his medical coat, as he looked down at his moaning son.**

"**You let your guard down! Always stay alert when you enter a room while being late for dinner again!"**

"Are… are you serious? This happens on a daily basis?" Shinji asked as he looked over at Ichigo, who just nodded while rubbing his shoulders to the best of his abilities. The impact on the floor wasn't exactly like landing on a field of flowers after all.

"Sure does. One day though…" Ichigo said as a vicious look took over his eyes, and a dark aura surrounded him.

"One day…" he grinned evilly, and kept muttering that softly to himself, not seeing the pained wince from Isshin, who appeared to be the receiver of pitiful looks. Ichigo was dead serious on getting revenge.

"**Come on! Is that any way to welcome your own son after he just risked his life to help a spirit find peace?" Ichigo roared as he stuck his face against his father's, gritting his teeth in anger.**

"**Silence!" Isshin roared as he met Ichigo's attempt of domination head on. "Oh so it's the ghost's fault now, is it? I suppose it was a ghost who left your room a mess! When are you gonna show some discipline?"**

"Keeping that up won't lead to discipline, that's for sure…" Ichigo muttered to himself.

**Ichigo and Isshin were shown fighting in the background, while two girls were eating dinner.**

"**Just because you see ghosts and I don't****—****" Isshin began before starting making strange fighting noises.**

Ichigo pulled his legs up underneath him, and wrapped his arms around his knees before hiding his face against them.

"Someone kill me please…" he muttered, and received a pat on the head from Rukia.

"It's not so bad yet, Ichigo. Cheer up!"

"Yeah, with _'yet'_ being the key word here, Rukia! Who knows how he'll act in here?!" Ichigo whined before glaring at the screen with anger evident in his eyes.

**Yuzu looked at the two combatants in concern.**

"**Hey, stop the fighting you two! Come over here and eat your dinner!"**

"**Let'em fight," Karin said as she held out her rice bowl, "more rice for me!"**

**Yuzu looked at Karin in disdain. "That's not very nice, Karin."**

"Aw, those two are adorable!" Rangiku exclaimed, and clapped her hands together in glee.

"What're their names?" she asked curiously, and Ichigo smiled softly.

"They're my younger twin sisters. The one with the light hair color is Yuzu, and the other is Karin, as you just got to know. They're fraternal." Ichigo answered as he continued looking at his sisters with soft eyes, refusing to blush when chuckles were heard around the room, most of them coming from Ichigo's group of friends.

**Isshin was now shown up close as he charged towards Ichigo, who immediately slammed him back, making Isshin do cartwheels back until he slammed into the wall.**

"Ow!" Isshin yelped before freezing when Ichigo's gaze locked onto him.

Isshin gulped audibly, before forcing himself to look away from the eyes of his son that promised him pain and misery later.

"**I gotta tell you, Dad! Pretty normal, healthy High School kid, a seven o'clock curfew is totally uncool!" Ichigo shouted as he twitched in annoyance, while glaring at Isshin.**

"**Ichigo, speaking of uncool, you've got a new one." Karin said as the camera shortly shifted to her, only to shift back to Ichigo, who looked at a bespectacled ghost of an old man floating over his shoulder.**

"**How long have you been there? Take a hike, will ya, damn pest!" Ichigo snarled as Karin was shown eating rice.**

"So rude! Have you no manners?" Shunsui exclaimed annoyed, and looked at Ichigo, whose ears turned red, and he shrugged.

"You're never gonna get any ladies if that keeps up, kid!" Shunsui continued, and grinned when Ichigo's cheeks flushed bright red. Ichigo looked down at the ground, his cheeks feeling aflame, while silently daring his father to make an embarrassing statement.

"**I'm so done." Karin said before she turned around to look at her brother.**

"**Poor Ichigo... Dad or ghost, it's always something."**

**Yuzu smiled as she clutched a wooden spatula in her hands.**

"**I think he's kinda lucky to be able to see ghosts. I sorta sense their presence sometimes, but that's about it." she said, and Karin shifted her eyes to look at her twin.**

"**I don't see what the big deal is with ghosts, I don't even believe in them." Karin deadpanned.**

Several eyes widened at Karin's statement, and then looked at Ichigo for an answer.

"But… if she can see them, then why is she denying that they exist?" Shuuhei muttered as he rubbed his chin, while looking at the girl's older brother.

"Hey don't look at me, I can't choose for Karin. Besides, she'll probably say why in just a moment." Ichigo defended.

**Yuzu gasped. "Karin, I don't know how you can say something like that! I thought you have the power to see spirits too." Yuzu said, looking at her sister with wide eyes.**

**Karin's dull face was shown on a blue background.**

"**I'm in permanent denial. Just seeing them doesn't make me believe in them."**

**Yuzu and the bespectacled ghost were shown as chibis with snow blowing past the screen.**

"_**Uh, that's really cold…" **_**the elderly ghost whimpered as he floated past the screen inside a block of ice.**

"She takes after her brother alright." Shunsui muttered softly to himself, only to be whacked in the back of his head by a heavy object.

"Nanao! Why'd you do that?" he whined as he rubbed his head while his Lieutenant glared at him.

"Sir, _please_ _behave_ _yourself_!"

**Ichigo appeared on the screen and huffed in annoyance.**

"**Like my dinner." he said and began turning around.**

"**You dropped your guard again!" Isshin shouted as his feet appeared out of nowhere, and tackled Ichigo harshly.**

Ichigo hissed, and this time went to rub his ankles.

"Guys, do me a favor and restrain me if I try to kill him at some point." Ichigo snarled viciously while glaring at his father, who had hid behind the couch he had shared with Urahara and the woman with the purple hair.

**As Ichigo dropped to the floor with a loud yelp, Isshin got onto his knees and restrained Ichigo's arms behind his body with a victorious grin on his face.**

**Ichigo broke free, making his father spin around in a rather goofy way, before the screen went black.**

**The next picture showed Ichigo, with a scowl on his face, and Isshin with a fist planted in the opposites face.**

"**Got ya…" Isshin muttered as he fell to the ground. "No charge for the lesson…"**

Ichigo and Isshin both yelped loudly, and grabbed their faces.

"Damn, son. You've gotten stronger!" Isshin grinned as he rubbed his face, and looked at his son with a gleam in his eyes.

"Shut up, Dad!" Ichigo grumbled, continuing to rub his face in an attempt to dull the ache in it.

"**Never mind dinner, I'm going to my room."**

**Ichigo turned around, and rubbed his cheek before heading for the door.**

"Not eating regularly is not healthy, young man. I'd advise you to drop that habit as soon as possible." Unohana noted with a soft smile on her face that had Ichigo sweating bullets.

'_What's with her creepy aura…?'_

"**Wait Ichigo!" Yuzu exclaimed as she stood up. Karin sat on her chair, resting her head on the back, while glaring at Isshin.**

"**Wow, you sure have a way with kids, don't you?" she drawled as Isshin jumped up from the floor.**

"**Me? What did I do?" Isshin wailed as he stood on one leg.**

Several snorts were heard around the room.

"That has to be the most screwed up way to raise a kid I've ever seen." Renji muttered softly to himself, glancing at Isshin who seemed to be content just laughing merrily at his own antics, while his son seemed to be attempting indirect murder with his eyes.

**Ichigo's bag was shown getting thrown onto a chair, followed by him lying down on his bed when Yuzu's voice was heard.**

"**Ichigo is kinda having a rough time right now."**

"**Yeah. He said he's seeing more spirits than ever before." Karin's voice sounded as part of Ichigo's room appeared.**

"**What?!" Isshin exclaimed as the scene shifted to him looking flabbergasted about his Karin's statement.**

"**Why would he talk about those things with you two, instead of coming to his own dad? That doesn't make sense!" Isshin wailed as he looked at Yuzu in desperation.**

"You want a list?" Ichigo growled.

"Nope, I'm good, son!" Isshin yelped immediately.

"**Sure it does." Karin said as Isshin shifted to look at her.**

"**Wha****—****"**

"**For one thing you're over forty. And for another, emotionally, you're still at a preschool level, Dad. Admit it." Karin said with her back turned, as Isshin was shown with a depressed aura around his forehead.**

"Burn! She told you, Isshin!" the woman with the purple hair grinned as she patted Isshin's shoulder, not really feeling sorry for the Kurosaki patriarch.

"Shut up! My little girl hates me…" Isshin muttered as depressed lines appeared above him, and he moved to sit in a corner with his arms wrapped around his knees.

"Oi, get over here and stop acting like you're all depressed." Ichigo barked, before turning his attention back to the screen.

**Isshin was seen staggering over to a huge poster of a woman with bright orange hair and a huge smile. Above her was written 'Masaki Forever'.**

"**Oh my dear wife! Maybe it's because they're hitting puberty, but our daughters are being so cold to me! What do I do? What do I do?" Isshin wailed as he slumped against the poster, and Karin was shown appearing from the left side of the screen.**

"**Well for starters you might wanna take down that poster…" she suggested with a dull look in her eyes as Isshin slid down onto the floor.**

"Who is that woman, Mr. Kurosaki? She's quite beautiful." Ukitake asked softly, and nodded towards the Masaki-poster.

"She's my mother. She's dead." Ichigo said shortly, not wishing to dwell on the subject for too long.

"Oh Masaki! Our son is being cold to me as well! Please give me strength to help me get through this rebellious period of his!" Isshin cried out as he jumped towards the screen, only to be stopped by Komamura.

"I do not believe that you should try to agitate the young man over there any further. He looks like he's about to snap." the disguised Captain suggested, and sent knowing looks in Ichigo's direction.

As Isshin turned to see what the much larger Captain was talking about, he swallowed loudly when he saw the murderous eyes of Ichigo promising pain and suffering later on.

"Guys, remember what I told you." Ichigo hissed as he clenched his hands tightly, and began counting to ten inside his head, slowly calming down.

**The scene shifted to show the outside of the Clinic in the morning, before showing footage from the TV that included seeing wrecked areas of the city.**

_**"The incident occurred outside Karakura Station, just after 7.30 AM, as the morning community was in full swing. Witnesses report hearing a loud crash, and feeling the ground shake beneath their feet. The entire area has of course been quarantined off and..."**_

_"**Hey…" Ichigo said as he opened the door into the kitchen, and greeted both of his sisters who were eating breakfast.**_

"**Good morning, Ichigo." Yuzu said with a smile.**

"**Morning. Where's Dad?" Ichigo asked as he moved to sit beside Karin who was busy with her breakfast.**

"**Early meeting. Said he'd be late tonight too." Karin answered before sipping on her breakfast.**

"Well thank God for that! You don't get to see what he's like in the morning!" Ichigo exclaimed happily as he slumped back against the couch with a relieved smile on his face.

"How cold, Ichigo! Have you no love for your own dad?" Isshin cried out in fake sadness, and smiled meekly when he met Ichigo's narrowed eyes.

"Right now I don't think you want me to answer that, old man. Now shut up!" Ichigo growled.

"But you started it…" Isshin muttered sullenly before moving back to his place with Urahara and the unknown woman.

"**Again, huh?" Ichigo asked as he picked up a roasted piece of toast, and then noticed the TV before he began munching on it.**

"**Something bad happened?" Yuzu asked as she looked at her brother who kept focusing on the TV.**

"**That's near here…" Ichigo muttered curiously.**

**The scene shifted to show the damaged buildings, and a yellow band from the police was wrapped around the area. Ichigo walked past without even sparing a glance at the scene.**

**Ichigo's bag was zoomed in on, and revealed a few yellow flowers half hidden in his bag.**

"How sweet. You _did_ keep your promise to the little girl!" Isane said softly as she and Unohana shared a quick smile.

"'Course I did! I'm not lying about stuff like that. If I promised a spirit a few new flowers the next day, then I did it." Ichigo said gruffly, receiving a kind smile from Unohana.

**Ichigo was seen walking past a corner to the scene from yesterday where Kasumi's vase had been knocked over.**

"**Hello?" Ichigo shouted, his voice echoing slightly.**

**Suddenly a loud roar was heard in the direction of the city, and Ichigo froze before running into the city again.**

"That… was a Hollow, correct?" Uryuu asked silently, his face going white. He remembered that day where this happened. Some of his father's colleagues had been heavily injured when the buildings had collapsed.

"It was. I'm surprised you didn't find it before now, Rukia." the woman with the purple hair said sternly, making Rukia blush. She also knew that quite a lot of people had gotten severely hurt that day.

**A busy street was shown with a man and a woman talking to each other.**

"**Listen, do you hear that sound?" a woman asked as she looked around.**

"**What sound? I don't hear anything except you****—****"**

**The man talking was interrupted when a huge explosion happened behind them, making people scream and run around like panicked animals.**

**A building was shown as huge clawmarks appeared out of nowhere. Ichigo was now running in the opposite direction of the crowd around him.**

"No! Why are you running in the opposite direction of the others?" Uryuu exclaimed as he grabbed his hair with one hand, while gesturing towards the Ichigo running up on the screen.

"Well, _excuse me_ for not being like everyone else!" Ichigo bit back in annoyance. This place was not good for his nerves…

**A huge cloud of dust enveloped Ichigo, just as another chilling roar resonated in the area. As the dust parted, a Hollow appeared.**

"**Whoa, what the hell is **_**that**_**?" Ichigo muttered to himself as he stared at the bug-like creature while sinister music began playing.**

"**Help me!" Kasumi's voice sounded from inside the cloud, and as it dispersed Kasumi was seen running past him, not sparing a single glance backwards.**

"**Run, hurry!" Ichigo shouted before turning around and following the scared ghost as the Hollow began chasing them.**

"**What is that thing?" Kasumi cried out as she and Ichigo was shown running as fast as they could.**

"**I dunno!" Ichigo shouted back just before Kasumi tripped over her own feet and fell to the ground.**

Orihime made a small whimper. Seeing Kasumi like this, scared and confused, was taking a toll on her, even if she didn't show it, and once again Orihime felt a wave of helplessness sweep over her.

"Poor Kasumi…" she muttered as she clenched her hands tightly, too scared for the girl's sake to take her eyes off the screen for even a few seconds.

**Ichigo stopped to halt abruptly, and turned around to help her up.**

"**Come on! We gotta move!" he shouted as the Hollow was shown advancing on the two.**

**As the Hollow got closer its' mouth opened up, and prepared to bite down when Ichigo's face was shown as a black butterfly fluttered past it.**

**In the next second Rukia was seen floating in the air before them, shielding Ichigo and Kasumi from the Hollow.**

**She grabbed her sword, still in the air, and in one fluid motion cut through the mask with the precision of an expert, making blood spew out from the clean cut.**

**Rukia landed quickly before taking off again, this time slashing right down through the mask, effectively killing the Hollow without much of a fight. The Hollow began disappearing in small particles until nothing was left of the predator.**

**Fluidly Rukia let her sword glide back into its sheath, and a single **_**click**_** was heard as the music came to a halt.**

"And Short Stuff finally makes her appear— OW! What the hell, Rukia?" Ichigo yelped as he grabbed his aching shin, and glared at Rukia who was glaring at him with seething eyes.

"I AM NOT SHORT!" she shouted before whacking him in the back of his head.

"Well, considering that you can fit into Yuzu's dresses without a problem then I'd say you're rather lacking in height!" Ichigo shouted right back.

"I'M VERTICALLY CHALLENGED, YOU DUMBASS!" Rukia screamed back, bright red in the head, and her entire body was shaking.

"Am not! You're short, end of story!"

"I. AM. VERTICALLY. CHALLENGED! SHOW SOME DAMN MANNERS TO A LADY, ICHIGO!"

"Why don't you try turning down the volume a bit before half of us goes deaf, brat?"

"ARGH!" Rukia screamed, ready to jump Ichigo if it hadn't been for Chad and Uryuu quickly holding her back as she and Ichigo had stood up from the couch, and was glaring at each other with loathe in their eyes.

"I don't see why you're making such a big deal out of it, Rukia! You're short, so deal with it!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"AM NOT!"

"ARE TOO!"

"_AM NOT_!"

"_ARE TOO_!"

"_AM NOT_!"

"Yeah, yeah, I know, Rukia…" Ichigo said all of a sudden, extremely calm and collected, effectively shutting Rukia up seeing as she was too busy trying to understand how the hell he could go from being the one starting the argument to the one who closed it.

**Rukia was shown looking at Ichigo shortly over her shoulder, before disappearing just as people started coming back to the street.**

"**Wait, hold on!" Ichigo said as he reached out towards Rukia, but quickly pulled back the arm as more and more people came closer.**

"**The sidewalk's broken! There must have been another explosion!"**

**Slowly the scene faded to show the city with a sunset in the background, as sirens resonated in the streets.**

"Now that was just plain rude. You could at least say something to me like 'Now be off, human' or 'You're welcome' instead of just pulling a statue-stunt, and looking like someone just died." Ichigo said, still rubbing his leg where Rukia had kicked him.

"Neither you nor me could explain why you all of a sudden was talking to thin air, Ichigo. People would have thought you were crazy." Rukia reasoned as she calmly watched the screen.

**The next scene showed Ichigo's room during night with a window open. Ichigo was shown from above as the camera slowly spun around him.**

"Clearly you're thinking something like 'What happened just a few hours ago? Why didn't anyone else see that monster?' or something else, am I right?" Uryuu asked, clearly amused, and Ichigo grinned sheepishly as he nodded.

"Well, it's not like I get to see monsters being brutally slain by girls every day, now is it?" Ichigo shot back with a pair of raised eyebrows, and watched as Uryuu slowly backed down. Seemed like he won again…

'_**Who was she? I can't make any sense of what happened out there today…' **_**Ichigo thought as he continued staring up at the ceiling. Suddenly his eyes widened and stared at a small black butterfly flying in through the window as mysterious music began. Out of nowhere Rukia appeared and landed on his desk without a word.**

"**What the hell are you doing here?" Ichigo asked flabbergasted as he stared at Rukia who didn't seem to pay him any mind.**

**Rukia grabbed onto her sword, still not noticing Ichigo.**

"**Wuah! Hey, put that thing away! You're not slicing me up!" Ichigo shouted as he crawled as far back as possible up against the wall.**

Ichigo glared at Rukia with annoyed eyes.

"You do know that waving a sword around ain't how you usually greet people, right?"

"You're too paranoid, Ichigo. There's no way I would have attacked you unless it had been part of my orders to dispatch you." Rukia reasoned as if it was as simple as a walk in the park, while Ichigo kept on glaring at her.

"Y'know… that really doesn't make me feel any safer around you, Rukia. Since when did you get so careless about my health?"

"Since when did you start calling me short?"

"…touché..."

**Gently Rukia jumped off Ichigo's desk and landed on the floor with almost no sound, still not minding Ichigo's yells.**

"**Hey!" Ichigo shouted as both he and Rukia were shown in his dark room.**

'_**It's getting closer…'**_** Rukia thought as her determined face was shown.**

"Trying to get the award for scariest face of the year, Kuchiki?" Shunsui chuckled, and watched merrily as Rukia's face turned beet red from the innocent joke.

"Captain!"

"Oh relax, Nanao! I'm just joking around!"

"**I feel it…" Rukia said softly, only to be kicked in the behind by Ichigo.**

"**Uargh!" Rukia exclaimed as she collided with the floor.**

"**Who are you, and what do you want?" Ichigo yelled angrily.**

"Did you just _kick_ her?! Ichigo have you no shame?!" Isshin shouted, grabbing his hair in frustration as he stared at his son who just scoffed, and leaned back on the couch he was sitting on, with quite an embarrassed expression on his face.

"Damn mortal! Why the hell did you kick her?" Renji growled as he immediately stood up, ready to come to Rukia's defense despite having _just_ arrested her.

"Well then, Pineapple Boy, _you_ tell me how to react when a random girl you just saw kill a monster appear in your room. Obviously she's not there for a bootycall." Ichigo growled, drawing confused looks from the Soul Reapers around the room, and horrified looks from nearly all the humans.

"How do you even _know_ what that is, Ichigo?" Uryuu gaped as Orihime just seemed confused as she glanced at her friends.

"Uryuu, what's a 'bootycall'?"

"Uh… I'll t-tell you later, Orihime… much later…"

"Jeez… I'm fifteen, Uryuu, not a preschooler."

Isshin stared at Ichigo for a few seconds, before a wide grin spread on his face.

"MY SON HAS FINALLY BECOME A MA—"

"Shut up!" Ichigo roared and sent a pillow after his father.

**A loud crash was heard just before Ichigo's lamp was flicked on. A shocked Rukia was shown with huge eyes as giant question marks floated around her head, while Ichigo was standing in the background. **

"**If you think you're a burglar, you're not a very good one! For starters you shouldn't talk to yourself!" Ichigo shouted as he pointed at Rukia with an accusing finger.**

**Rukia turned around on the floor, and looked at Ichigo with wide eyes.**

"**You… kicked me. But I can't be seen by ordinary humans. Are you saying you can see me?" Rukia asked.**

"Well, newsflash, Miss Kuchiki! Ichigo never really was what you would call ordinary!" Urahara grinned as he waved his fan more rapidly than before.

"**Well… considering that that was my **_**foot**_** I just planted in your behind, you tell me." Ichigo said annoyed as Rukia stood up. "You were the one I saw in town earlier. I remember."Rukia said as she looked at Ichigo with a wondering look in her eyes.**

"**Boy, nothing gets by you." Ichigo said just before Rukia grabbed his chin, and turned his head both left and right.**

"I have a feeling that past you are going to aggravate Rukia and aggravating Rukia is not really a wise idea, Ichigo." Uryuu said as he pushed his glasses further up his nose, and Ichigo huffed.

"Well, you tell that to the past Ichigo. I can't really do much in here, now can I?"

"**How very strange, you **_**look**_** normal but you must be defective in some way." Rukia said as she examined Ichigo's face.**

Several laughs broke out all over the room at Rukia's statement, effectively making Ichigo glare at every single one.

"Rukia, you enjoy making me suffer, don't you?"

"Whatever gave you that idea, Ichigo?"

**Irritated Ichigo swatted Rukia's hand away, and leaned towards her. "I'll show you defective!"**

**Ichigo kicked out towards Rukia, who just jumped onto his leg and proceeded to make her way over Ichigo by ramming her feet into his neck, before jumping off of him and landing elegantly on the floor.**

"**Who are you?" Ichigo growled as he glared at her from down on the floor, and Rukia's face was shown up close.**

"**You want to know? Then I'll tell you, I'm a Soul Reaper."**

"Rukia, you really shouldn't have just spewed that out. Wait and see if the kid's trustworthy or not." Rangiku lectured as she sent Rukia a reprimanding look.

"Alright, who are you and what have you done to my Lieutenant?" Hitsugaya said in disbelief as he stared at the strawberry blonde, busty woman who giggled as she looked at her flabbergasted Captain.

"I'm not as dim as I look like, Captain. You should know that."

Gin smirked as he looked at the Squad 10 Lieutenant. She hadn't changed so much since they first began living as Soul Reapers.

**A lone street, illuminated by a lamp post, was shown during the night. A loud crash sounded just as Kasumi was shown running as fast as she could away from whatever was behind her. She hid behind the lamp post and peered out behind it.**

"Those damn Hollows! They never give up, do they?" Ichigo growled, hating the feeling of helplessness he felt when he saw Kasumi run like that.

"**Oh no, not again…" she whimpered as electric wires were shown above the ground moments before they snapped and revealed a huge form for a few seconds before Kasumi turned around and ran as huge footprints appeared in the pavement.**

"Now would be a great time to kill off that Hollow, but with Rukia at Ichigo's place..." Uryuu commented all of a sudden, and received a glare from both Ichigo and Rukia.

"Not really helping Uryuu. Just shut up, and watch this…" Ichigo groaned. He already knew what would come next and he didn't like it one bit.

**Ichigo sat with crossed arms and closed eyes.**

"**Alright, so you're something called a 'Soul Reaper'."**

**Rukia nodded.**

"**Mm."**

"**And you're telling me that you were sent here on a mission by something called the 'Soul Society'." Ichigo said, still having his eyes closed and his arms crossed.**

**Again Rukia nodded.**

"**Mm."**

"**To deal with demons, like the one we saw on the street today."**

**Rukia nodded again.**

"**Mm."**

"**Which was chasing after that girl's soul."**

"**Mm."**

"Is this gonna keep happening because it's boring as hell." Kenpachi growled, his fingers itching to get a hold of his sword.

"Be patient, Captain Zaraki. I'm sure that things are going to spice up sooner or later. After all, Ichigo here seems like quite the interesting kid." Shunsui grinned and tipped down his hat as Urahara broke into a huge grin.

"Oh, Captain Kyoraku, you have _no idea_ how interesting Ichigo is." the shopkeeper grinned, waving his fan back and forth.

"**That's all believable to me," Ichigo began as a twitch appeared on his forehead, "ALONG WITH FLYING PIGS AND THE TOOTH FAIRY!" he then roared as a round table flipped in the air.**

"HA! Told ya so, Zaraki!" Shunsui grinned and gestured towards the screen, but Kenpachi just grumbled to himself that caused Yachiru on his shoulders to start giggling.

**Rukia glared at Ichigo shortly before getting a serious look on her face, and she planted a clenched fist in the ground.**

"**How dare you? Why wouldn't you believe in Soul Reapers when you **_**just admitted**_** that you can see spirits?" Rukia exclaimed.**

"She has a point, Ichigo. You're contradicting yourself." Uryuu commented only to have a pillow thrown at him.

"Oi, get off my case Quincy!"

"**I've never seen, or heard, of Soul Reapers before, and frankly your whole story is too incredible. I don't believe in anything I can't see." Ichigo said as his face was shown.**

"**Well you see me, don't you?" Rukia challenged as she got on her feet and looked up at Ichigo.**

"Why do I have the feeling that this ain't gonna end well…?" Renji muttered as he began casting glances over at Rukia, only to cringe when he saw the bloodthirsty look in the small woman's eyes as Ichigo seemed to hide behind the large man they called Chad.

'_Rukia's gonna get pissed at him, I'm sure.'_

"**Well that's true, and I'll agree on the fact that you're not human, but why don't you go play your Soul Reaper games somewhere else, okay little brat? Now run along." Ichigo growled as he looked down at her while rubbed Rukia's hair.**

"You're so dead."

"Definitely."

"Ichigo, we all know where this is going right?"

"…shut up, Uryuu."

**Rukia's mouth was shown with a twitch in one side.**

"**I'm a brat, am I?"**

"Oh God, not again…" Ichigo muttered with his face hidden in his hands, earning a few chuckles from the Soul Reapers.

"**Bakudo #1, **_**Sai**_**!" Rukia chanted, and held out her hand just as Ichigo's body was shown being twisted before he fell to the ground with a grunt.**

"GODDAMMIT RUKIA!" Ichigo roared as his arms were forced behind his back; making him fall to the ground, face first.

"You deserved it, idiot." Rukia snorted.

Renji, however, was roaring in laughter.

"Of all the things you could do, you just _had_ to intimidate her! Damn, if my orders weren't to refrain from interacting with you again, I would have hired you as my personal comedian!" the Squad 6 Lieutenant laughed as he clutched his hurting stomach.

"When I get free of this again, Pineapple Boy, don't expect me to show mercy!" Ichigo snarled viciously, although he didn't succeed in getting Renji to shut up. In fact, he only made the redhead laugh even harder because of the awkward position Ichigo was in.

Orihime soon came to Ichigo's rescue, gently helping her classmate up from the floor and back on the couch without making him too uncomfortable.

"Thanks Orihime, you're the best sometimes." Ichigo said with a small smile on his lips, only to frown when Orihime's face lit up like a lighthouse.

"O-oh, it's nothing Ichigo! I'll be there if you need it again, I promise!"

"…Can we get back on track please?" Uryuu muttered to his friends who all gave him sheepish looks before turning their attention back to the screen.

"**I-I can't move! What did you do to me?" Ichigo groaned as he resisted against the Bakudo.**

"**Paralysis, I've used what's called a **_**Kido**_** on you." Rukia replied smugly as she looked down at Ichigo.**

"…It's really creepy that you're enjoying this as much as you are, Rukia. I'm suffering and you're looking like the cat that ate the canary…" Ichigo commented before getting an elbow planted in his stomach, courtesy of one Rukia Kuchiki.

"What was that, Ichigo?"

"N-nothing…"

'_He's so whipped…'_ more than one Soul Reaper thought as they watched the display in the back.

"**It's a high-level incantation only we Soul Reapers can cast." Rukia said as a rather intimidating sight of her face was shown. "It's useless to struggle against, you're just wasting your energy." she said smugly.**

"I was right! Kuchiki _is_ going for that award!" Shunsui exclaimed before getting whacked by Nanao.

"Captain, how many times must I tell you to stop this?!"

"**I may appear young to you," Ichigo was shown on the floor, "but I have lived nearly ten of your lifetimes. I would kill you on the spot if it were not against my orders, so YOU, little brat, be grateful."**

"Damn, woman's intimidating…" Kenpachi grinned as he eyed Rukia, who just shivered and scooted behind Ichigo who still was trapped by the _Kido_.

"**You've got nerve…" Ichigo growled before looking at Rukia in surprise.**

"**And now…"**

**Rukia drew her sword and raised it above her head before swinging it through the air. Ichigo clenched his eyes shut, waiting for the blow, but it never came.**

"**Oh!"**

**Ichigo opened his eyes and looked to the side to see the male ghost from earlier. "It's that ghost from yesterday!" Ichigo exclaimed as he wiggled on the floor, trying to get out of the **_**Kido**_**.**

"**No please don't… I don't want to be sent to the Underworld." the ghost stammered before Rukia's now serene face was shown.**

Ichigo glared down at Rukia who still was hiding behind his back.

"You're sure you're not bipolar or something, right?"

Rukia narrowed her eyes and raised a clenched fist.

"You want another one, Ichigo?"

"Nope! I'm good!"

"**You needn't worry because you are bound for a better place, the Soul Society."**

**The ghost's forehead was shown where Rukia's handle had left a shining little mark. A circle of light appeared beneath the kneeling ghost who wrapped his hands together and sunk down into the circle, only to be replaced by a small black butterfly.**

"**Where'd he go? What did you do to him?" Ichigo asked, obviously confused as his room was shown from above. Rukia then sheathed her sword.**

"**I sent his spirit to the Soul Society. It's one of the main responsibilities as a Soul Reaper." **

**Ichigo's face was shown again. **

"**People here sometimes call it 'passing on'. Now I'll explain to you, and I'll use small words so that you can understand it." Rukia said softly before reaching into her shihakusho.**

"Is she doing what I think she's doing…?" Renji muttered to himself, not realizing that the people around him had heard what he had mumbled.

**Ichigo's face was shown before Rukia spoke.**

"**There are two types of spirits in the world." Rukia said as Ichigo appeared shocked.**

"What's wrong, Ichigo? Cat got your tongue?" Uryuu asked gleefully only to receive an irritated huff.

"No Uryuu, just a vicious midget with bad drawings appea— OW!"

Ichigo slumped against the back of the couch, knocked out cold by Rukia's elbow.

"Uh…"

"Oh don't worry about him, Uryuu, he's fine!"

"Ichigo doesn't look 'fine', Rukia… are you sure that we shouldn't let his father take a look at him?"

"Like I said, Uryuu, Ichigo is_ just fine_."

Uryuu gulped heavily before nodding.

"Yeah… you're right, Rukia! He's just fine!" the Quincy exclaimed in a highpitched voice, before looking up at the screen again.

'_She controls her friends with fear? Damn…' _Renji thought as he eyed the group of humans and Rukia jest around.

**A badly drawn picture of a white rabbit surrounded by red and white hearts was shown with the word 'Whole' written below it.**

"**The first kind are the normal spirits called 'Wholes', the ghosts that you see are usually this kind."**

**Then, an equally poorly drawn picture of a bear was shown with lightning all around it, and had the word 'Hollow' written beneath it.**

"**The second kind are evil spirits known as Hollows. The Hollows attack people, living or dead, in order to devour their soul." then the frame zoomed out to show the entire picture.**

"**Any questions before I go on?" Rukia asked with a deadpanned look on her face.**

"…**first of all… why do your drawings suck so bad?" Ichigo asked, before the lower part of his face was shown as Rukia drew a thin mustache under his nose much to his distress.**

"**ARGH! You'll pay for this!" Ichigo shouted as he wiggled around on the floor, while Rukia threw the marker she had used up and down.**

The Soul Reapers began roaring in laughter over Ichigo predicament, and it wasn't long before his friends and family joined in as well.

"Can't really say that he didn't deserve it. People get hurt when they criticize her artwork." Renji chuckled while rubbing a spot on his shin.

"Seems like you've done it as well, Soul Reaper." Uryuu commented venomously as he shot a dirty look at Renji who glared right back at him.

"**Let us continue with our lesson, **_**monsieur**_**! There are two main jobs for Soul Reapers." Rukia said as she held up two fingers.**

"**First: to lead souls to the Soul Society through **_**Konso**_**, as I just did," a picture of a bear was shown going to a splat that was the picture of Soul Society. "Second: to exorcise the Hollow wherever we find them."**

**A dark street was shown with Kasumi running away, yet again, as a Hollow appeared behind her.**

"**That Hollow with the bug-body this afternoon… what was it chasing that girl?" Ichigo asked as the Hollow was shown closing in on Kasumi who kept running for dear life.**

"**That I don't know. We have yet to understand what motivates the Hollows to do the things they do." Rukia said as Kasumi fell to the ground with a grunt, and the Hollow's hand prepared to pick her up, when it stopped all of a sudden to sniff the air around it.**

"**I can smell it! An especially tasty soul! It's nearby… along with the smell of a Soul Reaper!"**

"THEY CAN TALK?! Uryuu exclaimed, freaked out by the giant Hollow's sudden statement, and got a few strange looks.

"Yes, they _can_ talk. At least I think that some of them can. I met one while I was stuck in the Gigai that Urahara gave to me." Rukia explained as she quickly looked at Chad who nodded. He too remembered the Hollow that had chased the possessed parakeet. He got a fitting end at least.

"You 'met one'? What did you do, drink tea with biscuits together?" Renji asked, and Rukia glared at her childhood friend with cold eyes.

"No, _Lieutenant Abarai_, I was running for my life so I wouldn't end up being that Hollow's next meal." she said before snorting and looked away from him again, never seeing the hurt look on Renji's face before he too turned away from Rukia and suddenly found the carpet extremely interesting.

**With another roar the Hollow moved away from Kasumi and instead continued down the street.**

"This isn't good…" Rukia muttered to herself, completely oblivious to the world around her as she recalled what had happened that night.

"What's wrong, Rukia?" Orihime asked.

"Nothing really… it's just… this is the night where Ichigo got his powers, that's all." Rukia explained softly as she looked down at Ichigo who still was knocked out cold.

"Perhaps we should try to wake him up?" Chad asked but received several shaking heads.

"Nah… we won't be able to wake him up anytime soon. Looks like Rukia did quite the number on him this time…" Uryuu said before turning his attention back to the screen.

**Several windows broke, creating a huge sound.**

**The screen changed to show Ichigo, still on the ground, gasp when he heard the crash from inside the city.**

"**What was that?"**

"**One thing we **_**do**_** know there is still a second Hollow prowling nearby." Rukia said as she looked at Ichigo.**

"**Then what the hell are you waiting for? Go out and kill it." Ichigo snapped but Rukia looked uncertain.**

"**I would, but I can't seem to detect its' location, usually I have no trouble finding a Hollow that's close by. But here it's as if my senses are being jammed by some powerful force."**

"You couldn't detect its presence, Rukia?" Ukitake asked, clearly concerned, and Rukia nodded hesitantly.

"I believe that the reason was Ichigo. His Spirit Energy has a habit of getting in the way of others." Rukia explained to her Captain, before gesturing to the knocked out Ichigo.

"Good luck trying to rein it in. I believe that it's gonna take one of those suppressers that Kenpachi uses if _that's_ gonna happen." Urahara grinned.

"**What are you, deaf? There's something huge howling out there! That sound has to be a Hollow!" Ichigo exclaimed down from the floor.**

**Rukia was then shown.**

"**Something howling? What do you mean****—****" she asked curiously before the sound of a Hollow was heard nearby. Immediately Rukia stiffened, and her face was shown in see-through red before she immediately got on her feet and turned around.**

"**Now I hear it! Definitely a Hollow!"**

"**That's what I've been telling you!" Ichigo shouted just as Yuzu's voice was heard screaming.**

"**That's Yuzu! Hey wait, untie me!" Ichigo shouted when Rukia rushed towards his door, only to stop when something blew around her when she stepped outside his room.**

'_**This Spirit Pressure is among the strongest I've ever felt! How can I not have sensed it earlier?'**_

**Dark music was heard when Rukia suddenly shocked face was shown, just as Yuzu came stumbling down the hallway.**

"**Ichigo…" Yuzu whimpered as she supported her body against the walls, before falling down before his door.**

"**Yuzu! What happened?" Ichigo said.**

**Yuzu moaned again in pain, her face covered in bruises.**

"**Ichigo, Karin's been…" Yuzu whimpered as Ichigo face was shown from the side. Slowly his sister reached out towards him with pained eyes.**

"**Ichigo… you've gotta save her…" Yuzu stuttered before fainting.**

"Poor girl… did something happen to either her or Ichigo's other sister, Rukia?" Ukitake asked sternly, but was relieved when his former subordinate shook her head.

"No, Captain Ukitake. Both Yuzu and Karin made it out of there alive, although Karin was a bit more bruised than Yuzu."

"I see… that's good." the white-haired Captain sighed as a small smile appeared on his lips. He had already taken a liking to the brightly haired boy, despite what had transpired between him and Rukia, and it would pain him if anything were to happen to his sisters.

"**Hey! You've gotta let me go!" Ichigo shouted in panic as Rukia kneeled beside Yuzu, just as Karin was heard screaming downstairs. Immediately Rukia set off, leaving both Ichigo and Yuzu behind upstairs.**

"**H-hey! Gotta break free!" Ichigo moaned as he shakily got on his feet, despite being restrained by the **_**Kido**_**.**

**Rukia jumped down the stairs and ran to the open door, only to stop when the Hollow's dark body was shown.**

**As the scene shifted to show the street, the Hollow was shown as well holding onto Karin.**

"**Argh! Put me down!" Karin screamed as she was held in the Hollow's hand. Immediately Rukia drew her sword and prepared to fight the Hollow, just as Ichigo came falling down the stairs.**

"How the hell is he able to do that? A human shouldn't be able to walk while under a Bakudo!" Soi Fon growled as she stared at the still unconscious Ichigo lying on the couch against Chad.

"This is most interesting. If I just had a lab… Nemu, make yourself useful and go find one." Mayuri barked, before he continued muttering to himself, as Nemu silently disappeared from her spot beside her father.

"**Stay out of it!" Rukia shouted at Ichigo who still tried getting the **_**Kido**_** to release him.**

"**D-dammit!" Ichigo grunted as he shakily got on his feet, and Rukia's shocked face was shown. "How can he be on his feet when he's under my spell…?"**

**Ichigo then stumbled into Rukia. "Fool, you'll only get in the way!" Rukia said as she looked at Ichigo with shocked eyes.**

"Why are you looking so shocked Rukia? Did you expect him to listen?" Uryuu asked amused.

"**Shut up!" Ichigo groaned before his eyes widened when he saw Karin in the Hollow's hand.**

**The Hollow was shown in a flash before Karin was shown screaming in its giant hand.**

"**Karin!" Ichigo shouted, and began trying to break free of the **_**Kido**_**.**

"I don't see how's he's going to break free of _Sai_. Even though it's a pretty weak _Kido_, he's still a human." Komamura mused, not noticing Isshin's wide smirk.

"As if my son will let something as weak as _Sai_ keep him away from his sisters."

"He's right, Captain Komamura," Rukia agreed, "Ichigo is quite protective of his younger sisters. You'll see why soon enough."

Komamura looked at Rukia out of the corner of his eye. Despite that she was their prisoner she seemed to be quite relaxed.

"**Stop! The **_**Kido **_**is too strong for a human to break! If you keep trying you'll only cause damage to your soul!" Rukia shouted as the space around Ichigo began to darken and small signs danced around him.**

"What's going on now?" Orihime asked curiously, but Rukia just shook her head.

"I don't really know, Orihime. Not even _I_ know what in the world happened that night."

**Ichigo groaned loudly as he continued trying to break free. The signs floating around him began to shake as if something was pressuring them.**

**A bright light then lit up Rukia's face as she continued to stare at Ichigo with wondering eyes.**

'_**What? He's breaking the Kido? That's impossible!' **_**Rukia thought as the signs began disappearing one by one, until the ones restraining Ichigo was all that was left.**

**With one last roar Ichigo broke through the **_**Kido**_**, and a bright light lit up the screen.**

"Well I'll be damned. Looks like the kid really did it!" Shunsui grinned as he pulled down his hat. Meanwhile Ichigo's arms suddenly slumped down, the _Kido_ no longer holding them to his body.

**As soon as Ichigo got free he ran towards the Hollow.**

"**Don't do it!" Rukia shouted as Ichigo grabbed a folding chair with one hand, and then charged the Hollow. As the creature focused on the advancing Ichigo, the music began getting faster and faster.**

"**Ichigo! Get me outta here!" Karin screamed from inside the Hollow's hand, and Ichigo jumped up towards the Hollow only to be slammed away by its large hand, making him collide with the concrete a few times.**

With a pained grunt Ichigo's eyes fluttered open, and with a meek groan he sat up from his current position.

"Damn, my head hurts. What happened?"

"Oh nothing much, Ichigo. You just got slammed into the concrete outside your house by that huge Hollow up on the screen, that's all." Uryuu muttered, not bothering to hide the grim expression on his face.

"Well I'll be damned. Looks like you guys are gonna see it soon." Ichigo muttered before turning his attention on Rukia.

"Oi, Rukia, would you stop hitting me like that. It's child abuse."

"Like hell it is, Ichigo. You're just whining."

"Rukia, I'm serious. I'm fifteen, and you're what… a few hundred years old?"

"…shut up and watch the episode, Ichigo."

"You know I'm right, Rukia."

"I said, _shut up_, Ichigo!"

**As the Hollow turned around, Ichigo slowly raised his torso off the ground.**

"**K-Karin…" Ichigo groaned.**

"**I found you." The Hollow said as it slammed its hand down to grab Ichigo, but he dodged and rolled out of the way just as Rukia's sword sunk into the Hollow's arm. With a wild roar the Hollow thrashed and dropped Karin who was snatched up by Ichigo. The Hollow then disappeared into a void.**

**Ichigo held Karin carefully.**

"**No… Karin! No!"**

"**Don't worry, she'll be alright. The Hollow left without devouring either of your sisters' souls." Rukia said as she took a fighting stance.**

"**Are you sure?" Ichigo asked desperately as he looked at Rukia's back. "Yes, it's seeking a specific soul to eat, one with a much higher concentration of spirit energy."**

**Rukia's lower face was shown. "In fact, the Hollow earlier was hungry for that soul too, not the girl's."**

"**But why?" Ichigo asked desperately.**

"**For some reason most of your spirit energy was hidden deep within you until now when you needed it to save your sister. That's why I didn't sense anything unusual about you when I arrived. It also explains why the Hollows haven't come after **_**you**_**." Rukia explained.**

"And the mystery is solved! Ichigo, it's your fault Rukia was useless that night." Uryuu said only to get an elbow in the gut by said Soul Reaper.

"What was that, Uryuu? I didn't quite hear you there." Rukia asked innocently as she looked down at the gasping boy.

"N-nothing, Rukia. Just forget it."

"Thank you, I will."

"**The spirit energy you have bottled up inside you started to pour out when you made contact with that young girl's ghost. As a result, you became exposed."**

**Ichigo holding out a hand to Kasumi was shown as Rukia explained.**

"**Those two Hollows today detected your soul through that girl, and they were using her to track it down, which means," Rukia turned her head to look at Ichigo, "the Hollows are really after you."**

**Ichigo shocked face was halfway illuminated by the street.**

"**Those things… want me?" he asked softly.**

Rukia looked at Ichigo who was sitting with his customary scowl in place and glaring up at the screen.

"You okay, Ichigo?"

Ichigo looked down at Rukia out of the corner of his eye.

"Yeah… just not really my top ten nights, that's all."

Rukia chuckled softly before she placed her hand on his.

"Well, it wasn't really one of mine either, Ichigo, that's for sure."

None of them saw the look Orihime gave Rukia and Ichigo when she saw the older woman put her hand in Ichigo's.

**The Hollow appeared out of the void it had disappeared into and roared.**

"**It's back! Get out of here!" Rukia exclaimed, her attention snapping back onto her enemy.**

"Like Hell I'm running and leaving you." Ichigo muttered, squeezing Rukia's hand shortly before he pulled back.

"**No!" Ichigo said as he stood up. "So the vicious attacks on that girl were because of me?" he asked.**

"**That's one way to look at it." Rukia said.**

"How long do you think it'll be before he's gonna jump on the guilt bandwagon, Rukia?" Uryuu mused as he rubbed his tender stomach area where Rukia's elbow had crashed into.

"Shut up, Uryuu!"

"Not long."

"**And that both of my sisters could end up dead and the whole thing is my fault?"**

**A picture of Yuzu reaching out towards Ichigo flashed.**

"_**Help us Ichigo!"**_** Yuzu muttered before falling unconscious.**

**Karin was then shown when she still was trapped by the Hollow.**

"_**Ichigo, do something!"**_

"He's on it." Rukia grinned.

"On it." Chad muttered.

"So on it." Uryuu snickered and looked at Ichigo through the corner of his eye.

"Et tu, Chad? Et tu?" Ichigo grumbled as he looked at his smirking classmates.

**With a snarl Ichigo ran towards the Hollow.**

"**Stop!" Rukia shouted Ichigo didn't stop until he was standing before the Hollow that followed him with its eyes.**

"**Coward! Quit attacking others! It's my soul you want, come and get it!" Ichigo shouted before he pointed at himself. "Fight me one on one, you ugly bastard!"**

"…are you trying to reason with a Hollow, kid?" Shunsui deadpanned as he looked at the twitching Ichigo.

"…maybe…"

"And here I thought you didn't have any more brain cells to lose, Ichigo…" Uryuu sighed.

"I hate you, Uryuu."

"Hello pot, my name is kettle."

"Screw you."

**With another wild roar the Hollow charged forward.**

"**Oh no!" Rukia shouted before she took off as Ichigo was standing as frozen.**

**The screen zoomed in on Ichigo's eye as the Hollow came closer. Its reflection was shown in just eye as the screen turned white.**

**A splash of blood then splattered from the screen and Rukia was standing before the fallen Ichigo, holding the Hollow at bay with her sword. Groaning she forced the Hollow away from her and Ichigo, before it stepped back while roaring.**

"ARGH!" Rukia cried out, clutching her shoulder as waves of pain rippled through it. She's forgotten how much that wound had hurt in the first place, but right now it seemed as if the pain was intensified.

"Rukia!" Renji shouted, immediately rising from his place beside Byakuya who merely looked at Rukia with the same cold look as the night he had arrested her.

"Renji, you will sit down." Byakuya finally said just as Renji was about to take off towards the pained woman over on the couch.

"B-but Captain, Rukia—"

"I said _sit down_, Lieutenant Abarai."

Ichigo immediately stood up, his eyes burning with anger, as he glared at Byakuya. Isshin looked shortly at Ichigo before he sighed.

"Why the hell are you acting as if Rukia's nothing more than a possession you can throw away when you're done using it? Older brothers are supposed to protect their sisters, _not_ _sentence them to death_!"

Rukia winced slightly before she grabbed Ichigo's sleeve, and tried getting him down on the couch again.

"Ichigo, just drop it! It's not important right no—…" Rukia groaned, still clutching her burning side, but she was immediately silenced when Ichigo's furious expression was turned in her direction.

"He has no right to treat you like this, Rukia! You can't keep being a sweet little doting sister to this prick!"

"Ichigo, just calm down!" Uryuu shouted as he too stood up and tried dragging Ichigo down on the couch, but Ichigo immediately pulled his arm away from the Quincy and glared at Byakuya.

"Why the hell do you treat her like she's nothing more than a nuisance? Rukia is a person too! She has feelings, hopes and dreams just like any other person has! You're her _brother_ aren't you? Why the hell won't you protect her when people are trying to hurt her, to _kill_ her? ANSWER ME DAMMIT!"

Byakuya narrowed his gray eyes, his hand twitching down towards his waist where Senbonzakura usually was held in place, but he found no sword he could defend his pride with.

"How dare you speak to me like that, you filthy—"

"That's enough!" Yamamoto roared, ramming his cane into the carpet.

"Like Hell it is old man!" Ichigo snarled, just about ready to jump Byakuya if it hadn't been for Chad, who currently was busy holding back the practically frothing orange-haired teen.

"Well, that's one way to ruin the mood…" Gin commented dryly, observing Ichigo with interest.

"I propose that we all calm down now and watch this to the end. Then, afterwards, I'm sure that Captain Kuchiki and Mr. Kurosaki can continue their little disagreement. Is that acceptable?" Unohana's voice then chirped in, her gentle smile never once fading from her lips.

"Like Hell I'm letting—" Ichigo began only to stop when a malevolent aura enveloped Unohana.

"I said _afterwards you and Captain Kuchiki can settle your differences_, Mr. Kurosaki."

"…yeah, sure. Let's just go with that." Ichigo whispered as he stilled his struggling in Chad's arms, and crawled behind his friend with wide eyes.

"Thank you, Mr. Kurosaki." Unohana said gently, nodding once in his direction before she sat down beside the shivering Isane who pale-faced looked at her Captain with wide eyes.

"Should we continue?" Unohana asked sweetly and received several nods.

**Rukia fell to her knees, drops of blood slowly spreading in the air around her as she collided with the concrete.**

Rukia cursed softly as flares of pain shot through her body. It was horrible feeling the pain once again, but it was even worse now because of the lack of adrenalin in her system.

"**Soul Reaper!" Ichigo shouted as Rukia's torn body was shown with a pool of blood forming underneath her bitten shoulder.**

Uryuu looked at Ichigo in surprise.

"You didn't know her name?"

"No, Rukia didn't say it until later." Ichigo explained.

**Rukia panted heavily as she continued to lie on the ground with her sword beside her.**

"**Y-you fool… how could you possibly have thought you were any match for a Hollow?" Rukia forced out, as the Hollow could be heard roaring in the background, and the scene shifted to show Ichigo's face shortly.**

"**Did you really think that everything would be over if you gave him your soul? One soul doesn't satisfy them for long." Rukia grunted as she moved her head to look at Ichigo. "If you don't stop interfering, we're all going to end up as its' food!"**

**The Hollow was shown grabbing its' face in pain as it continued roaring.**

**Dramatic music began as Rukia shakily forced her body off the ground, showing the pool of blood underneath her.**

**As the Hollow roared, Ichigo quickly looked over at it before the screen focused on the monster that had a bloodied crack in its mask.**

"Things weren't looking too good that night, huh Rukia?" Ichigo muttered softly, watching his friend try to not let the horrible pain shooting through her body show.

"Y-yeah…" Rukia whispered before squeezing her eyes shut when a wave of pain ran through her shoulder.

"**I'm too injured to fight… do you... want to… save your family?" Rukia asked as she dragged herself over to a lamppost, and looked up at Ichigo.**

"**Of course I do! If there's a way then tell me how!"**

All the Soul Reapers narrowed their eyes and watched the screen intensely. This was as close to the Rukia Kuchiki-case as they could get, after all.

**Rukia's sword was shown as she shakily picked it up.**

"**It will only be temporary, but… you must become a Soul Reaper yourself." Rukia said as she help out her Zanpakuto before her.**

"**Wha?" Ichigo asked as his shocked face was shown.**

"Wow, intelligent answer Ichigo." Uryuu commented.

"Can it, Quincy."

"**You must take my Zanpakuto and run it through to the center of your being, so that I may pour my powers into you." Rukia groaned as the Hollow was shown once again.**

**Rukia's serious face was then shown.**

"**I can't guarantee you'll live, but if it doesn't work it won't matter." Rukia said as the music picked up in speed. The scene then shifted to show her and Ichigo in profile as the Hollow advanced towards them.**

"**Then give me that blade, Soul Reaper." Ichigo said as a look of determination lit up his face.**

Urahara smirked behind his fan as he took a quick look at Ichigo across the room. His face had filled with the same determination as that night so long ago.

"Do you think that this'll help Rukia escape execution?" he muttered to the purple-haired woman sitting beside him.

She nodded once.

"Yeah, this'll help Rukia's case immensely."

**Rukia's face turned serene.**

"**My name is Rukia… Rukia Kuchiki." Rukia said as her eyes gleamed in the night.**

**The Hollow advanced towards the two with a roar as Ichigo's hands was shown gripping Rukia's Zanpakuto. The Hollow ran faster and faster towards them, and the screen split in two to show both Rukia's and Ichigo's faces.**

"**And my name is… Ichigo Kurosaki." Ichigo said before he stabbed himself with the sword, and the background turned white.**

"Argh!" Ichigo choked as the pain spread in his chest.

"It hurt?" Rukia asked surprised as she looked at Ichigo, who was groaning as he rubbed his chest tenderly.

"No Rukia, I just stabbed myself with a Zanpakuto so of course I'm just freaking dandy!" Ichigo growled, before looking at Rukia playfully. The smaller Soul Reaper chuckled softly before she smiled back at her friend.

"Moron."

**A huge gathering of spirit energy exploded around Ichigo and Rukia, effectively lighting up the entire area for a few seconds, before one of the Hollow's arms were cut off as a gray background appeared.**

**A new upbeat song began as the Hollow's body was shown from different angles before the street was shown once again when the amputated arm fell to the ground. Ichigo was seen from behind, dressed in black and with a huge sheath on his back, before the screen changed to show the lower part of Ichigo's face.**

**His huge Zanpakuto was showed as he swung it up on his shoulder and glared straight forward with his face halfway covered in darkness. When the Zanpakuto hit his shoulder, a small bust of wind circulated around Ichigo.**

"Your Zanpakuto…" Ukitake muttered as his eyes were fixated on the screen, while the rest of the gathered Soul Reapers glanced at Ichigo out of the corner of their eyes.

Kenpachi grinned as he looked at Ichigo up on the screen.

"Now _that's _what I'd call a sword! Kid, you and me. Duel. Soon!" the eleventh Captain chuckled manically as he eyed the screen hungrily.

Ichigo paled as he watched the large man start grinning — the sight actually only being even _more_ frightening when that small pink-haired kid started giggling with him — over the size of his sword.

"Rukia, when that man over there grins like that, it's a bad thing… right?"

Rukia nodded wordlessly, not daring to bring down Kenpachi's wrath.

"**How could this have happened?" Rukia asked as she was shown only dressed in a white robe with blood still splattered around her shoulders. "I meant to give him only half of my powers, but somehow he's taken nearly all of it!"**

"**This ends now!" Ichigo shouted off screen.**

'_**Huh? What kind of being is he?'**_** Rukia thought as Ichigo was seen charging towards the Hollow. **_**'I've never seen a human with spirit energy this strong! That's what was stalling my senses before!'**_

**Flashbacks of Rukia reacting to the Hollow's presence and the strong spirit energy, before were shown quickly before the screen cut back to Ichigo charging the Hollow.**

'_**I've never heard of a human with enough strength to break a Kido on his own!'**_** Rukia thought as another flashback of Ichigo breaking out of the **_**Kido**_** was shown.**

**Ichigo continued to advance towards the Hollow as he raised his sword.**

'_**And I've never seen a Soul Reaper wield such a huge Zanpakuto!' **_**Rukia thought as Ichigo effortless cut off one of the Hollow's legs while lyrics were heard.**

"…did I just get a theme song?" Ichigo asked dumbfounded and was rewarded with several nods of acknowledgement.

"What the hell?!" Ichigo then shrieked as he stared at the screen in disbelief, wishing that this was all just some weird ass dream of his!

**Ichigo's determined face was shown shortly before the Hollow began falling to the ground, and then the screen turned back to Ichigo's face.**

"**You will pay the price for hurting my family, you Hollow scum, feel the wrath of my blade!" Ichigo shouted darkly as he raised his Zanpakuto and pierced the Hollow's mask. Rukia was shown staring at Ichigo shortly, before the screen changed to show the Hollow disappearing with one last roar. As a guitar solo kicked in, a thin grey cover slid over the picture of Ichigo kneeling with his Zanpakuto as letters began forming.**

_**Ichigo Kurosaki: 15 years old**_

_**Hair color: Orange**_

_**Eyes: Brown**_

_**Occupation: High School Student…**_

**Then a black background with red letters spelling '**_**Soul Reaper' **_**appeared on the screen, and the music abruptly stopped.**

"Well… that was, ah, educating." Orihime chirped as she laughed nervously when all the Soul Reapers in the room focused on Ichigo, who was sitting with red ears and looking down at the carpet.

"Hey look, there's more!" Omaeda exclaimed when the screen faded to show a new image.

"**Nobody knows who I really am"**

**A black background faintly lit up by a red ribbon appeared and went upwards.**

"**I've never felt this empty before"**

**Rukia was shown holding the end of the ribbon and the screen zoomed in on her up closer.**

"**And if I ever need someone to come along, who's gonna comfort me and keep me strong"**

"Is it just me or is that song really depressing?" Ichigo said and received a few nods around the room.

**Rukia disappeared from the screen and then a picture of Orihime, smiling, appeared.**

"**Tabi wa mada tsusuiteku"**

**The picture began sliding to the right, and showed several of Ichigo's classmates.**

"**Adaya ka no hi mo"**

**The picture slide ended, and instead showed the handle of Ichigo's Zanpakuto.**

"**Tsuki wa mata atrashii shuukide mune o terashi-dasu"**

**The picture began sliding left this time and showed Ichigo holding onto his Zanpakuto with a grin on his face.**

"**Inori o sasagete"**

**The lower part of Rukia's face was shown, and she held up the red ribbon to her mouth.**

"**Atarashii hi o matsu"**

**Rukia then let the ribbon slide from her hand, and lowered her hand before she looked up.**

"**Azayaka ni hikaru umi"**

**The screen changed to show a starfilled sky.**

"**Sono hate made"**

**The screen then went black.**

"This _does_ shed some light on what happened to Rukia during her time in the World of the Living." Ukitake said as soon as the screen faded and a bright smile appeared on his face.

'_Rukia may be spared execution! We can get the story behind all this!' _the sick Captain thought happily and quickly looked at Byakuya. The Captain of Squad 6 hadn't even broken into a smile or batted an eyelash when it had finally been revealed what had happened to Rukia that night.

"It does, right Head Captain?" Urahara asked smugly, enjoying how seeing what had transpired since it was making Head Captain Yamamoto sweat.

"No matter what the law has still been breached. As Head Captain of the Thirteen Court Guard Squads, it is my duty to uphold it!" Yamamoto argued, his eyes narrowing dangerously.

"I don't know why all these rules you're talking about have made such a fuss. Rukia saved my family from becoming that Hollow's gourmet dinner, and you want to execute her because of that? If I had known that this would happen I would have tried to give them back to her!" Ichigo growled as he glared at Yamamoto.

"I never told you about the rules because I knew how you would react, Ichigo. What's done is done, and if the Soul Society wishes for me to be executed then so be it." Rukia said softly.

"Like hell it is, Rukia! I'm not gonna let them execute you for something as stupid as this!" Ichigo argued.

Yamamoto and Sasakibe looked at the two bickering friends.

"Head Captain Yamamoto… are you sure that it was wise to indulge _him_ with this?" Sasakibe asked hesitantly.

"I don't know Sasakibe, I don't know."

* * *

**[1] She never got a name in either the anime or manga so I just gave her one. 'Poor nameless kid who got killed' didn't really sound funny to write over and over after all! **

**So that was the first chapter! Did you like it? Did you hate it? Please give a review if you want to! It might take a while before the next chapter is out but please be patient! Also, if anyone seems a little OOC please tell me so I can do better!**


End file.
